¿Enamorada de un Villano?
by La FanFicker
Summary: Wifi Ralph AU - Disney en el mundo del Internet, las princesas Disney se encuentran charlando de un tema que las ha dejado sorprendidas la relación entre la Reina de Arendelle y el ex Príncipe Hans, ahora villano. La visita de dos inesperados personajes las pondrá a pensar./ -¿Se puede enamorar de un villano?, -Eso te lo contestaré yo./
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Disney no me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro. Solo por diversión._

* * *

 **AU – Ralph el Demoledor/Wifi Ralph (Tráiler 2)**

 **Helsa**

 **Crossover**

* * *

" **¿Enamorada de un Villano?"**

* * *

 _ **"Saludar, sonreír, decir gracias. Tenemos que mantener las apariencias."**_ , pensaba cierta reina con poderes de hielo mientras saludaba a las personas virtuales de _Oh My Disney_ junto a las princesas Disney en un desfile, entre ellas estaba Anna, claro.

Sí, ser un personaje de animación famoso era agotador, pero sin sus seguidores ella no estaría ahí. Culminaron minutos más adelante, y se encaminaron al camerino que todas sus Altezas compartían.

 **-¡Qué agotador!-** se quejó Mérida.

 **-Así es, cada vez hay más cibernautas en la red.** \- comentó Jazmín mientras acariciaba a su tigre y tomaba su flor favorita.

 **-Todo esto sobre la red, me asombra cada día más. -** dijo Blanca Nieves, todas concuerdan.

Elsa, quien no prestaba atención a la conversación, seguía pensando lo que ocurrió hace unos meses atrás, y es que Mulán había salido de los territorios Disney para ir más allá de la Internet topándose con una página que le llamó mucho la atención llamada FanFiction, donde Fans de diversas películas escribían historias de diversos géneros para su diversión. La princesa asiática contó algunas historias con las que se había topado, donde recalcó que el "Fandom", como se hacían llamar los grupos, de Frozen era el que más contaba con historias.

Era de esperarse, pensaron todas. Lo que no se esperó Elsa es que la habían emparejado con el villano de su historia, Hans. Las demás princesas no dejaban de molestarla con respecto a ello, Anna por su parte intentaba defender a Elsa.

La reina de Arendelle al no querer escuchar más decidió pasear por los territorios de _Oh My Disney_ en la noche de ese día. Todo estaba lleno de vida, camino saludando a todos los personajes de la franquicia. Decidió reposar en los límites que tenía, donde un enorme bosque virtual los separaba del centro de la Internet.

 **-Al parecer no fui el único que decidió salir a caminar por el lugar.-** se escuchó en la oscuridad, una voz gruesa, varonil pero tranquila. La platinada se puso en guardia, hasta que el misterioso personaje salió de las sombras, y si, era cierto pelirrojo que deseaba no ver en ese momento.

 **-¿Qué quieres, Hans?-** Preguntó sin bajar la guardia y en un tono serio.

 **-Su Majestad, por favor. No por ser el villano de su historia deba creer que fuera de ella lo soy también.-** se fue acercando lentamente hacía ella, tomó delicadamente su mano y la bajó. **-No soy el mismo aquí, soy diferente.-** aseguró calmado.

 **-¿Y por qué he de creerte?-** cuestionó sin dejar su tono frío.

 **-Porque me dolió a ver terminado así.-** Tomó asiento en el suelo sin notar la expresión de asombro de Elsa. **\- Verás Elsa, por un momento creí que me quedaría con tu hermana, pero luego, al verte en ese hermoso palacio con ese vestido me pareciste el ser más hermoso que haya visto. Pensé que tal vez el "destino de la historia era quedarme contigo, pero no fue así. Yo no me manejo, esas** _ **"personas reales"**_ **fueron las que crearon la historia. Me hubiera gustado ser de manera diferente.-**

La platinada no podía creerlo, tal vez tenía razón, no tomó en cuenta la perspectiva de Hans. Era obvio que cada princesa o personaje más bien tenía una actitud y pensamiento distinto al que el público tenía de ellos.

 **-Me disculpo Hans-** tomó asiento junto a él **-, no pude evitar comportarme de esta manera. Tiene razón esa frase de no juzgues libros por su portada.-**

El pelirrojo se limitó a sonreír, Elsa supo que su sonrisa era sincera. Y así comenzó, con esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Problemas con los villanos?**

 **-Algo así, Maléfica y Úrsula están peleando para saber quien fue la mejor villana. Los hombres decidimos retirarnos. Hades quiso acompañarme pero preferí estar solo.-** Volteó a mirarla. **-¿Y tú?-**

 **-Pues las princesas me estaban molestando por un descubrimiento que hizo Mulán al salir más allá de Disney...**

 **-Ya descubriste que nos emparejan, ¿verdad?-** Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la patinada.

 **-Espera, ¿lo sabías?**

 **-Desde hace un año, vaya que son creativos. En especial las historias en español.** _ **A Frozen Fan**_ **, tiene historias increíbles de los dos...-** Se detuvo repentinamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Elsa. **-¡Lamento haberte incomodado! Es que me pareció una gran idea ser emparejado con un personaje tan hermoso como tú, es decir, como usted.-**

Elsa empezó a ruborizarse, era la segunda vez que le decía hermosa.

 **-¿Y piensas que está bien?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Si un villano puede quedarse con la heroína o viceversa.**

 **-En el corazón no se manda Majestad, además si la persona desea cambiar por amor no le veo problema.-** Elsa quedó pensativa.

 **-¿Y usted Majestad? ¿Qué opina?**

Siguió callada, miró las luces de la "ciudad".

 **-Supongo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, como yo la tuve.-** Ambos sonrieron, esa vez fue la primera de muchas noches.

Y hace una semana pasó lo que tenía que pasar, se volvieron pareja.

 **-¡Elsa, Elsa!-** gritaban al fondo.

 **-Ya la perdimos, otra vez... -** Se escuchó a Rapunzel.

 **-¡Elsa!-** La platinada volvió de sus pensamientos, viendo a todas las princesas Disney la miraban de manera pícara.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿Pensando en tu villano pelirrojo Elsa?-** Preguntó Cenicienta mientras cepillaba a Pocahontas. Todas soltaron una risita.

 **-El solo verlos juntos me extraña.-** Dijo Anna **-No lo esperaba, sinceramente.-**

 **-¿Crees que yo si?-** Respondió la ojiazul.

 **-¿No has pensado en que te pudo haber hechizado?-** Preguntó Aurora.

Todas guardaron silencio.

 **-Si ese fuera el caso, es un hermoso hechizo.-** Las princesas no esperaban esa respuesta. **-Además, no soy la única que se enamoró de alguien malvado.** **-** Todas dirigen la vista a Rapunzel, quien pintaba su lado del camerino.

 **-Bueno, pero Eugene es otro tema. El me demostró que me ama.**

 **-¡Por favor! Basta de cursilerías-** dijo Mérida asqueada. **-Moana y yo estamos hartas de escucharlas.-**

 **-Es porque están solteras, no más esperen a que llegue el amor.-** Dijo Tiana **-Yo pensaba como ustedes.-**

 **-Solo espero que no me den pareja a mi.-** Moana puso expresión asqueada. Elsa solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-Pero Elsa, pronto estrenarán secuela-** habló Bella **-, si deciden agregarte una pareja, ¿dejarías a Hans? -** Varios pares de ojos se fijaron en Elsa.

 **-No, porque me tomé la molestia de conocerlo mejor. Además, ustedes lo saben, son historias; esas** _ **"personas reales"**_ **como ellos se dicen llamar, no tienen idea en realidad de cómo somos.**

 **-Es un buen punto.-** dijo **Moana - Además, les recuerdo que todas ustedes, bueno con excepción de Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta, Aurora y Ariel, tuvieron problemas con su pareja antes de ser lo que son. ¿O me equivoco? No cuento a Mérida y ni a mí. -** Todas asintieron.

 **-Bueno-** empezó Anna **-, solo me queda aceptar que se quieren, pero lo sigo vigilando.**

Todas rieron, siguieron con lo suyo. Anna, Moana y Elsa conversaban entre ellas hasta que un ser extraño entró a la habitación, una pequeña niña.

 **-Hola…**

No lo dudaron dos veces se fueron contra ella.

* * *

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡HE VUELTO BABIES!**

 **¡Sí! Prometo, y no cumplo. Pero sucedió una tragedia, mi ordenador murió, y solo puedo escribir en el teléfono celular (lo que me resulta incómodo). Pero estoy de vuelta, y vine con un OS, o Two-Shot escrito con mucho trabajo y amor para ustedes. Inspirado en el nuevo tráiler de Disney Wifi Ralph, EL CROSSOVER MÁS ÉPICO EN LA HISTORIA, bye, bye Infinity War.**

 **Me emocionó ver a todas las princesas Disney.**

 **En fin, hay una segunda parte, es solo que no lo agregue porque hay más participación de las princesas que del Helsa, un lindo toque que me pareció bueno agregar. ¡Comenten si desean más Helsa! XD**

 **Pronto estaré de regreso; lamento si mi ortografía y redacción estén algo mal hecho, hace unos meses que no escribía y he perdido la práctica. La historia también estará disponible en Wattpad.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 _ **-LA FANFICKER**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Disney no me pertenecen, todo es sin fines de lucro. Solo por diversión._

* * *

 **-¡Tranquilas! También soy princesa. -** intentó tranquilizar la pequeña al verse rodeada por las princesas con objetos para atacarla.

 **-¿Qué clase de princesa eres tú?-** Cuestionó Pocahontas con seriedad y señalándola con su bastón.

 **-Ah...**

 **-¿Tienes cabello mágico?-** Interrumpió Rapunzel mientras tomaba su cabello y un pequeño brillo se presentaba.

 **-No... -** Contestó no muy segura

 **-¿Manos mágicas?-** Dijo Elsa mientras movía sus manos para crear nieve.

 **-No**

 **-¿Los animales hablan contigo?-** Fue el turno de Cenicienta llena de pajaritos y ratones. Atrás de ella Jazmín y Pocahontas con sus animales.

 **-¡No!**

 **-¿Te envenenaron?-** Blanca Nieves sacó una manzana verde.

 **-¡NO!**

 **-¿Un hechizo?-** Aurora y Tiana dijeron al unísono.

 **-No-** Seguía repitiendo.

 **-¿Te atraparon o esclavizaron?-** Bella y Rapunzel preguntaron.

 **-¡No! ¿Están bien? ¿Llamo a la policía?-** La pequeña parecía espantada.

Rapunzel se acercó a ella, se agachó a su altura para preguntar una última cosa.

 **-¿Los demás piensan que tus problemas se acabaron porque vino un gran hombre a salvarte?**

 **-¡Sí! ¿Pero que les pasa?**

 **-¡Es una Princesa!-** Exclamaron todas.

El canto de Blanca Nieves hace que todas se le queden mirando.

 **-¿Ya vas a empezar Nieves?-** Dijo con fastidio Mérida.

 **-Tranquilas, chicas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?-** Preguntó Rapunzel.

 **-Vanellope, y soy la princesa de mi videojuego.**

 **-¿Videojuego?-** cuestionaron al unísono las princesas.

 **-Entonces, ¿no tienes tu propia película**?- Preguntó Tiana

 **-No...**

 **-¿De qué franquicia vienes? No recuerdo que Disney haya creado un videojuego donde estés. -** refirió Elsa, ésta camino hacía su lugar tomando la tablet y abriendo la aplicación donde publicaban las recientes noticias de Disney.

 **-¿Franquicia? Mi juego se llama Sugar Rush, no recuerdo que sea una franquicia. ¿Qué es una franquicia?**

Las princesas comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo.

 **-¡Silencio!-** Gritó Mérida **\- Podemos buscarlo en el espejo navegador.-** Todas miraron a Bella quien terminó cediendo.

 **-A ver...-** se sentó en el espejo y en los cosméticos comenzó a teclear. _**\- Sugar Rush.-**_ El espejo abrió una página llamada _Wikia_. **\- Videojuego arcade de carreras donde los participantes compiten por ganar monedas de oro y trofeos. Su principal jugadora es la Princesa Vanellope von Schweetz. Es decir tú, pequeña.-** Agrandó la imagen donde Vanellope estaba.

 **-¡Wow! ¡Increíble aparato!-** Vanellope se acercó a la princesa de vestido amarillo para mirar de cerca el espejo.

 **-Pero, regresando al tema, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en tu videojuego?-** Cuestionó Anna

 **-Los videojuegos como yo al parecer estamos pasando de moda, ya las personas no van al lugar donde me encuentro. Nos enteramos que es debido a esta nueva atracción, Internet.-** Tomó asiento junto Aurora, quien parecía adormilada.

 **-¡Hey! Bella Durmiente, es una falta de respeto dormir en las platicas.-** Moana zarandeó a Aurora quien volvió estar alerta.

 **-Lo siento.**

 **-Y... Bueno, vimos que el Arcade conectó el Wi-Fi, mi amigo Ralph y yo no pudimos evitar sentir curiosidad por el aparato. Así que decidimos entrar, decidí aventurarme y el buscador me trajo aquí, solo que unos seres extraños con cascos blancos comenzaron a perseguirme y perdí a Ralph por ahí.**

 **-¿Cascos blancos?-** preguntó extrañada Jazmín.

 **-Creo que se refiere a nuestros guardaespaldas, los Stormtroopers* de Star Wars.-** Aclaró Elsa.

 **-No sé, pero quise esconderme y terminé aquí. Necesito encontrar a mi amigo.**

 **-¡Pues te ayudaremos! -** ofreció Rapunzel.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** Exclamaron todas.

 **-Punzie, recuerda que no podemos salir del camerino en horas de eventos.-** le recordó Tiana.

 **-¿No podemos?-** dijo Mérida. **-¿Has visto a Mulán y Ariel por algún lado?**

Las princesas se miraron entre ellas. Era cierto, se les hacía raro que nada se haya roto por los entrenamientos de Mulán, o que Ariel tomara objetos "raros" sin permiso.

 **-Lo volvieron hacer.-** Dijo Pocahontas.

Unos golpes en la puerta las alertaron. Al abrirse dejó ver a las recién nombradas.

 **-¡Chicas! ¿A qué no adivinan?-** habló emocionada Ariel.

 **\- ¿Erick dejó que te quedaras con barco a escala? -** Ariel se quedó mirando a Moana, la pelirroja sacó el objeto nombrado. **\- Era broma, pero allá él.**

 **-¡Eres tan graciosa, Moana! Pero no es eso.-** Miró a Mulán que permaneció callada, abrió más la puerta y Hans estaba ahí.

 **-¡Hans!-** Exclamaron las princesas. No obstante, quien estaba más impresionada era Elsa quien se acercó algo molesta hacía el pelirrojo.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes perfectamente que los villanos tiene acceso restringido a esta zona.-** La platinada se cruzó de brazos.

 **-Agradezco tu preocupación Elsa, querida.-** Contestó con un tono arrogante que hizo enojar aún más a la reina. Pero puso una cara pícara en las princesas, con excepción de Anna que simplemente rodó los ojos. Hans se adentró a la habitación. **\- Estoy aquí para ayudar a un amigo...-** paró cuando vio a la pequeña que lo saludó tímidamente. El pelirrojo sonrió **. - Y parece que no me equivoqué en venir aquí. ¿Tú eres Vanellope?-**

La niña se sorprendió, al igual que las chicas. Ariel se acercó y la examinó, no pudo evitar soltar una expresión de ternura.

 **-¡Oh! ¿Teníamos invitada? ¿Por qué no me dijeron, no hubiera ido con Mulán a...-** la pelirroja no pudo terminar de hablar porque la asiática le había tapado la boca.

 **-Lo que Ariel quiso decir es que...**

 **-Fueron a ver a los Avengers, no nos engañan.-** Dijo Anna causando la risa de todos, excepto Vanellope que no sabía de qué hablaban.

 **-Yo solo voy a ver cómo entrenan, aprender algo nuevo no es malo. Ariel en cambio quiere ver al Capitán América, ¿te imaginas si Erick se enterase?-** La nombrada se sonrojo, nadie quería decir nada.

 **-Vaya, se tornó interesante la conversación. Sin embargo, nos hemos desviado del tema; por la expresión en sus rostros afirmo que si eres Vanellope, soy un genio, sabía que pararías aquí.**

 **-¿Pero a qué viniste? ¿La conoces**?- Cuestionó Pocahontas.

 **-Solo de nombre, como he dicho estoy ayudando a un amigo.**

 **-¿Amigo? ¿Tú desde cuando tienes amigos?-** Molestó Anna, recibiendo un codazo de Elsa que estaba a su lado.

 **-Por favor Anna, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser infantil? Mi amigo está afuera, escondiéndose de los stormtroopers.-** Hans abrió la puerta y silbó, se escuchó como alguien daba pasos fuertes, estaba corriendo.

El ex príncipe se hizo aun lado, dejando pasar a un gran hombre de manos grandes vestido con un overol café y una camisa roja, su cabello era castaño.

 **-¡Ralph!-** Exclamó la pequeña

 **-¡Niña! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-** Ralph empezó ver a su al rededor. **\- Oh, ah... Hola.**

 **-¿Él es tu amigo, Vanellope?-** Dijo Moana

 **-¡Sí! Ralph, te presento a las princesas.**

 **-¿Princesas? Oh, ah... sus Altezas.-** se inclinó torpemente causando la risa de todas.

 **-Bueno, un caballero. No como otros, villanos.-** dijo Anna mientras miraba a Hans. Éste decidió ignorarla, caminó a Elsa posicionándose a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros.

 **-Soy un caballero con las personas que lo merecen, Anna. Pregúntale a Elsa si tiene queja de mi.-** Miró a la platinada, ésta negó con la cabeza.

 **-¿Tienen algo en contra de los villanos? -** Preguntó serio y ofendido Ralph.

Todas guardaron silencio.

 **-Bueno, es que los villanos hacen obstáculos para evitar que lleguemos a nuestro destino. -** Intentó justificar Bella.

Ralph empezó a mirar a todas, para posar la vista a Hans quien seguía abrazando a Elsa.

 **-Entonces, ¿ella es tu chica?**

 **-Sí, Ralph. Ella es mi todo.-** Elsa se sonrojo ante tal declaración.

 **-Ah... entonces, todas ustedes no están de acuerdo que un villano pueda redimirse y a su vez enamorarse.-**

 **-Tienes que admitir que es una locura amigo.-** respondió Mulán **\- Claro que no es imposible, pero una locura al fin y al cabo.-**

 **-Esperen...-** interrumpió Vanellope **-¿Eres un villano?-** preguntó la corredora al pelirrojo, quien asintió. **-Bueno, no veo nada de malo que un villano se haga bueno, eso pasó con Ralph. Es el villano de su videojuego.-** confesó, causando sorpresa en los presentes, menos en Hans que ya lo sabía. **-Pero, ¿se puede enamorar de un villano?-**

 **-Eso te lo contestaré yo.-** Hans se acercó a la pequeña y se puso a su altura. **\- Vanellope, incluso los villanos tienen sentimientos. Los demás piensan que sólo somos un cero a la izquierda, que no somos importantes, o que sin nosotros todo sería paz y tranquilidad, rechanzándonos. No les importa lo que pensamos, pregúntale a Ralph. El lo sabe perfectamente. -** El ojiverde miró al demoledor quien asintió, claro que lo entendía. **\- Y cómo él, yo decidí dejar de ser el villano, porque deseamos ser queridos por alguien. Por fortuna, encontré a ese "alguien"-** Hans miró a Elsa, quien le sonrió enternecida **-, y me aceptó tal y como soy. Como tu aceptaste a Ralph al hacerte su amiga.-**

Las princesas tenían sentimientos encontrados. Unas de asombro, otras conmovidas; sin duda juzgaron mal. Incluso Anna se sentía mal por las palabras que había dicho anteriormente.

 **-Con esto comprobamos que efectivamente un villano puede cambiar, sea cual sea la circunstancia.-** afirmó Rapunzel

 **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Punzie. Aunque sabemos que también lo haces porque, aunque Eugene no fue el villano oficial de tu historia, fue alguien malo que decidió cambiar. -** argumentó Mérida.

Todas rieron, le debían una disculpa al pelirrojo, aunque eso podía esperar.

 **-Creo que es hora de... -** unos toques a la puerta se escucharon, todas se alarmaron. Si veían que Hans o dos desconocidos se encontraban con ellas, todos se meterían en problemas.

La puerta se abre y un robot dorado entra. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta se pudieron ver a los stormtroopers afuera con sus pistolas haciendo guardia.

 **-Sus Altezas...-** estaba a punto de soltar una expresión de sorpresa al ver a los desconocidos y a Hans, pero todos le hicieron señas de que que guardara silencio.

 **-C-3PO* (Citripo/Citripio/Cithreepo), cállate, nos meterás en problemas.-** Regaña Moana al Robot mayordomo de Star Wars (que ahora es su mayordomo).

 **-¿Qué significa esto, Altezas? ¿Quienes son ellos?-** Ve a Hans a lado de Elsa **\- ¡¿Usted qué hace aquí?! Los villanos tienen prohibido acercarse a las princesas, ¿por qué no funcionó la alarma anti-villanos?**

 **-¿Tenemos una alarma anti-villanos?-** Preguntó extrañada Aurora.

El C-3PO quedó mundo, a pesar de su aspecto metálico y su única expresión en el rostro jurarían que se había espantado.

 **-¡Se supone que era secreto! ¡Llamaré a los stormtroopers!**

 **-¡No! Por favor, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Son amigos.-** Aclaró Rapunzel.

 **-¿Y Hans?**

 **-Yo lo llamé.** **-** Defendió Elsa **-Necesito su ayuda para... guiar a nuestros nuevos amigos por el mundo de** _ **Oh My Disney**_ **. Sin embargo, con tantos límites, desconozco varios lugares. Y Hans al ser un villano de mucha astucia sabe de todo acerca de esta compañía de Disney.**

El Robot no habló, se les quedó mirando.

 **-Mis sensores indican que me están ocultando algo. Pero no hay tiempo, tienen que salir en cinco minutos para el próximo evento.**

 **-Nosotros ya nos íbamos.-** Recordó Ralph

 **-No pueden salir con los stormtroopers allá afuera. Tenemos que distraerlos.-** Sugirió Mulán

 **-¿Y cuál es su idea, Altezas?-** todos se miraron, las princesas Disney sonrieron, ya sabían que hacer.

* * *

 **-Vamos Altezas, se hace tarde.-** C-3PO salió del camerino, se colocó a un lado de la puerta donde las princesas hicieron una fila, encabezadas por Blanca Nieves, siendo la última Moana. Los stormtroopers se colocaron a los lados de las princesas y se alejaron junto con ellas. C-3PO cerró la puerta del camerino, tocó tres veces y salió de inmediato tras las princesas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, la cabellera pelirroja de Hans se dejó ver para asomarse si no había compañía.

 **-No hay nadie. -** Ralph y Vanellope salen de la habitación.

 **-Gracias, Hans. Te debo una.-** Dijo Ralph.

 **-No hay de qué, Grandote. -** Hans sonrió **\- Entre villanos hay que apoyarnos, cuidado allá fuera, éste mundo es una locura.**

 **-Nos encantan las locuras. -** Afirmó Vanellope.

 **-A mi también-** se puso a la estatura de la corredora y le acarició la cabeza. Que por alguna extra razón lo dejó hacerlo, pues no le agradaba ese tipo de acciones **. - Si necesitan algo, no duden acudir a nosotros. Y creo que también habló por las princesas.-**

 **-Lo consideraremos, gracias. Vámonos niña.**

 **-Adiós, te sigo seso apestoso.-** Ralph y Vanellope rieron y se alejaron.

Por su parte Hans se encaminó con los villanos, pasó por el camerino de los príncipes, era todo un relajo. Agradeció mentalmente no estar ahí.

Con sigilo pasó cerca del desfile, donde se encontraban las princesas saludando. Divisó a Elsa entre tanta gente, se veía hermosa. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y la platinada le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

 **-Creo que enamorarse de la heroína, no es tan malo.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: Es amor de verdad.**

¿Un villano enamorado? Creo que es algo difícil de creer, y algo que los villanos no aceptan. Hans cree que es amor de verdad, además que los villanos pueden cambiar si lo desean. /-¿Cuando has visto a un villano deseando ser bueno?, - Yo soy un Villano que deseó ser bueno./

* * *

 _REVIEWS_

 _Guest (1) : Yo espero que haya HELSA en la película. ¡Un Saludo! GRACIAS POR COMENTAR._

 _Guest (2): ¡GRACIAS! Saludos_

 _ **COMENTARIOS CON CUENTA CONTESTADOS POR MP**_

* * *

 **N/A**

 **¡Actualización record! Algo que pasa una vez al año, puede que no lo vuelvan a ver.**

 **Hola, hola. Pues aquí está la segunda parte de este Two-Shot. Y gracias a Tía Frozen, me animó hacer una secuela con el punto de vista de Hans. Me pareció excelente la idea, estaré trabajando en ello.**

 **Si desconocen quienes son los stormtroopers son los soldados blancos de Star Wars (creo que por ahí lo mencioné) y C-3PO es un robot dorado también perteneciente a las películas de Star Wars (NO SOY FAN , TODO LO BUSQUÉ EN INTERNET)**

 **El video que Memo Aponte hizo hace un año comentando la D-23 sobre los adelantos de Ralph el demoledor, me inspiraron para hacer esta pequeña historia. Claro que omití varias cosas, incluyendo cosas del tráiler.**

 **No los aburro más espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amor. Regresaré pronto, hagamos revivir este Fandom. Agradezco sus comentarios :3 Me disculpo si hay un error, o falta de coherencia.**

 **¡BYE. BYE!**

 _ **-La FanFicker**_


End file.
